halfprincefandomcom-20200214-history
Meatbun
Meatbun The seemingly weak pet is owned by Prince, and later becomes the strongest pet in Second Life. Meatbun has helped the Odd Squad in a lot of occassions. It was later revealed that Meatbun was specifically created by the Dictator of Life to be Xiao Lan 's pet - as the Egg she received from the Wolf King was likely to hatch a wolf, which would drool and trigger Xiao Lan's beserker rage. As the Dictator of Life is 'Papa' to Meatbun, the next logical conclusion for the pet is that Xiao Lan is 'Mama'. Meatbun has no concept of life outside Second Life, thus does not know Xiao Lan's true gender, until both he and Fire Phoenix gain their own bodies in the Real World. The children of Prince and Lolidragon consider Meatbun and Fire Phoenix as older siblings and refer to them as such often with the suffixes 'Meatbun-gege', and 'Phoenix-jiejie'. Appearance His name comes from his appearance which is literally like a meat bun. Personality He is very young and innocent like not even understanding what marriage is despite being married. He calls Prince "Mama" and his favorite food is meat buns which makes others think of him as a cannibal. Synopsis Odd Squad arc Meatbun hatched out of an egg that Prince and Lolidragon received after defeating the Wolf King. Lolidragon said Prince should have it since all of her pets had ended in disaster. Since pets in Second Life have to eat, Prince asked an unnamed GM what Meatbun should eat. The GM thought Prince was pulling a prank on him and told Prince not to make fun of him again or Prince would have his account suspended for a month. Lolidragon took this to her supervisors and the GM was scolded. While this was going on, Prince realized that the meatbuns in his pack were missing. It was then discovered much to his surprise that Meatbun ate the meatbuns. Meatbun was then used to help the team out in a number of training sessions. Its attacks and abilities were quite useful for leveling up. Tournament arc Meatbun is seen only in two of the tournament fights. Firstly, he was seen when Odd Squad was up against Team Phoenix which was made up of six beautiful men. Upon finding out that they had four warriors on their team, Wolf ordered Prince to stall them. Prince unhappily obeyed and took out Meatbun to help him. The other team laughed at it and summoned their own pet Fire Phoenix to fight. Prince had Meatbun use its Machine Gun Meat attack which shot out raw meat at the opponents. However it was blocked by Fire Phoenix's Heavenly Flame with a piece of now roasted meat flying into Prince's mouth. He found to his astonishment that it was delicious and that he had to have more. He then made a deal with the other team that if Odd Squad won they would get Fire Phoenix and if Team Phoenix won that he would suicide back to level 1. While the other team agreed, Prince had his teammates taste the roasted meat. They got all fired up with Doll even calling Hell's Inferno Dragon for the first time. Needless to say, the other team was annihilated. Afterward, they decided that Gui would be given Fire Phoenix. While they were discussing this, they heard a small voice come out a no where. They discovered that it was Meatbun who, having reach level 40, was now able to speak. Prince attempted to ask it what its gender was, but it did not understand the concept. From how it talked, called Prince "Mama" and cried like a faucet when Prince pinched its cheek, they concluded that it was female. Prince also acknowledged it as smarter than most people since Meatbun was one of the first one's to know Prince's true gender by calling him "Mama". Once they got outside and Gui had made his contract with Fire Phoenix, they attempted to make roasted meat. Unfortunately, Meatbun could not understand why he was to attack Fire Phoenix and Fire Phoenix would not obey Gui, due to its low obedience level, so they were unable to have roasted meat. Meatbun was then seen in the battle with the Demon Demon Team; a group made up of a series of spirits. When Prince was bound by the grass spirit, he pulled out Meatbun and had it use its Take-copter ability to fly and pull him out of the grass. After being set down, he was again caught by the grass. The water spirit attacked him with icicle spears, causing him to fire Meatbun at it in an attempt to survive. Unfortunately he was unable to dodge and was badly wounded. Unable to move, Prince laid there until Lolidragon managed to get to him and tried to drag him over to Wolf for healing. At that time, Wolf had all he could handle dealing with the boulder spirit. Prince told Lolidragon to go help Wolf, which she did. While she was away, the water spirit sent a tidal wave at Prince. Gui, seeing this, ran towards Prince and tried to shield him with his body, but it was all in vain and Prince died. Deeply upset, Meatbun bounced around the arena looking for "Mama" and crying. Ugly Wolf then used this to his advantage. He had Gui have Fire Phoenix heat up the boulder spirit, and then he tricked Meatbun into crying on it making it easy to break apart. Meatbun became even more distressed because Mama had not come back (Wolf said he might come back if Meatbun cried on the boulder spirit). In the end, Odd Squad was victorious. Eastern Continent arc Meatbun kept Prince company during his time on the boat and in the Eastern Continent. He helped keep track of their money and also sometimes fought alongside Prince. Prince kept him hidden for the first section of time when they were with Yun (Kekkaishi) and Jing (Daoshi) (he was almost discovered the first time they were in a restaurant together). After Kenshin joined Prince and Yun and Jing had apologized to Prince, they were talking in a restaurant when Prince realized that he had not fed Meatbun in a while and took him out. The others were surprised to see a meatbun with eyes that eats other meatbuns. Yun and Meatbun soon became fast friends talking to each other about what Prince called "nonsense" (Yun asked Meatbun how he had learned to talk, who Gui was, etc) . Meatbun's attachment to Yun was so strong that they both got teary-eyed when Prince asked for his Meatbun back. After gaining Sunshine, they continued to train for a time with Jing and Yun. Gaining a number of levels due to a spoil from defeating the prophets. Then all of them went back to Infinite City on Sunshine's flying carpet. Rock & Roll Concert arc Meatbun accompanied Prince and the band for the concert tour. At the beginning there was not enough money for food or transportation with the former being solved by Meatbun and Fire Phoenix's roasted meat and the latter by Sunshine's flying carpet. They ended up spending the first night at an inn. The first plan was to rent three rooms with Fair Sky sharing with Ice Phoenix, Gui with Wicked, and Prince, Sunshine, and Kenshin sharing the last one. However, Wicked and Gui (not knowing that Sunshine and Kenshin were NPCs) objected making Prince have a room all by himself. So that he would not be hungry, Gui lent Prince Fire Phoenix. After retiring to his room, Meatbun and Fire Phoenix were playing together when Fire Phoenix asked Meatbun if it liked Fire Phoenix and would always like to be together. When Meatbun said it would Fire Phoenix suggested that they should get married. It did not really understand what marriage was, but it knew that it meant they would always be together. Horrified, Prince grabbed both of them and raced to Gui's room. Without warning, he threw open the door shouting that Gui's "son seduced my daughter" only to find Wicked and Gui in a very compromising position. He immediately apologized and turned to go when Gui explained that it was all a misunderstanding. While this was going on, Fire Phoenix had wrapped itself in fire burning Prince's hand. Once the other members had arrived to see what the commotion was, Prince explained that Fire Phoenix and Meatbun wanted to get married. When asked, Fire Phoenix said that it liked Meatbun and the two wanted to be together. Prince then called up Lolidragon to ask how pets got married. She explained that one of the owners must propose the marriage and the other owner must accept. They tried it, but the ceremony failed. Lolidragon then asked if they had confirmed the genders of the pets. Fire Phoenix stated that it was a girl. Prince commented that they could not get married because they were both girls when Meatbun declared it was a male. They then redid the ceremony making Meatbun and Fire Phoenix husband and wife. Central Continent Conquest arc Equipment Meatbun does not wield a weapon. Powers & Abilities Attack Skill *'Dog Beating Technique:' Meatbun is thrown and hits the enemy. *'Double Kill:' This attack requires Meatbun to be batted at the opponent using a stick-like object. *'Machine Gun Meat:' Meatbun shoots a barrage of small pieces of raw meat out of his mouth. It does small amount of damages. *'Ultimate Justice-Loving Fermentation:' Meatbun inhales a large amount of air until he reaches his limit. He then falls toward his target and causes a huge amount of damage. Beating_dog_technique.jpg|Dog Beating Technique Double_kill.jpg|Double Kill Matchine_gun_meat.jpg|Matching Gun Meat Ujlf.jpg|Ultimate Justice-Loving Fermentation Special Skill *'Aroma Release:' Meatbun releases an aroma that attracts mobs of monsters. *'Bamboo Dragonfly:' A helicopter-top comes out of Meatbun's head which allows him to fly. Aroma_release.jpg|Aroma Release Bamboo_dragonfly.jpg|Bamboo Dragonfly Trivia *Meatbun was first considered a girl, until he told Prince that he was in fact a boy in Game 34. *Meatbun was discovered to eat meatbuns after the buns from Prince's backpack disappeared. *Meatbun prefers others over Prince many times. *Meatbun is the first to discover Prince's true gender as a girl, because he calls Prince "Mama". Category:Character Category:Male Category:NPC Category:Odd Squad Category:Pet zh:肉包子